Hey Kitty !
by Rieval
Summary: Seul en milieu hostile, McKay trouve une aide inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Hey Kitty !_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoilers** : pas que je sache, enfin, disons un peu tous les épisodes jusqu'à The Eye/En pleine tempête, deuxième partie.

**Note 1** : cette histoire est liée à ma fic' « Après la tempête ». Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une suite et les deux peuvent être lues séparément, mais il y a quelques références, ici et là.

**Note 2** : pas de panique chères lectrices ! Je vais finir Mensonges, mais cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et elle a fini par en sortir !

**Rating** : gén. angst, comme d'hab. !

**Résumé** : seul en milieu hostile, McKay trouve une aide inattendue.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas même les barres chocolatées de Rodney, c'est pour vous dire !

**Première partie**

Vue d'en haut, PMI-342J était une planète accueillante. De grandes plaines couvertes de champs cultivés, des forêts verdoyantes, au loin une mer bleue et des montagnes.

Teyla leur avait confirmé que sur cette planète – Arbold – ils trouveraient des partenaires commerciaux.

En fait, Sheppard commençait à douter pouvoir trouver des « partenaires commerciaux » dignes de ce nom où que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pour le moment subi que des déconvenues avec leur soi disant partenaires. Le problème, c'était que leur réserve de provision était au plus bas. La tempête avait détruit une bonne partie de ce qu'ils avaient troqué avec les Ménarians. Une petite découverte qu'avait faite l'équipe de McKay en pompant les niveaux inférieurs de la Cité. Encore, une bonne raison de détester les génii.

Du moins pour lui, c'en était une.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans le village « coopérative » de Bleunwen. Teyla y connaissait quelques négociants, de réputation. Le Major amorça sa descente en poussant un petit soupir. Peut-être ces gens seraient-ils les _bons_ ?

**oOo**

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Rodney. Il faisait beau et marcher vers le village s'avérait une promenade plutôt agréable mais comme disait le dicton « il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses ». Sauf bien sûr s'il s'agit de chocolat.

Il prit sa gourde et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Il était le seul à porter un tee-shirt long et commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Sa blessure n'était pas complètement cicatrisée et Carson lui avait demandé de faire attention « cette fois ». Comme si c'était sa faute si ce _fou furieux_ s'était attaqué à lui ! Oui, bon, il avait omis de passer à l'infirmerie tout de suite après l'attaque ce qui lui avait valu le courroux du bon docteur Beckett et trois jours d'infirmerie (9).

L'enfer !

Entre une infirmière complètement hystérique (1) qui insistait pour lui donner des bains avec une éponge toutes les deux heures, et Sheppard qui l'empêchait de travailler, ces trois jours avaient été une totale perte de temps. Beckett lui avait intimé l'ordre de se reposer. Ridicule ! Zelenka avait bien essayé de lui passer – en douce – un ordinateur mais il avait été pris en flagrant délit par Napoléon en personne, alias Beckett. Carson avait immédiatement supprimé l'ordinateur – que McKay avait regardé disparaître avec un pincement au cœur – et interdit tout visiteur ! Il n'était plus resté que les deux infirmières. Autant dire que la conversation était limitée.

Beckett se conduisait comme un véritable tyran lorsqu'il était dans les quatre murs de son infirmerie.

Rodney avait déjà pensé à plusieurs moyens de rétribution, à commencer par des expériences fort intéressantes sur de la technologie ancienne qui nécessitaient la possession du gène _naturel_. Il sourit à cette pensée. Beckett détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à la technologie des atlantes. Il faut dire que sa première expérience n'avait pas été des plus heureuses (2). Ou alors il pourrait demander au Major Sheppard de lui donner des leçons de Jumper. Ce que Beckett détestait plus que la technologie atlante c'était certainement de « voler dans un de ces fichus engins !», fin de citation.

Il poussa un petit gloussement à cette dernière idée, imaginant sans peine la tête de Beckett si le Major lui intimait l'ordre de prendre des leçons de Jumper ! Oui, ça lui apprendrait un peu !

« McKay ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » Sheppard le regardait par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, l'air impatient. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés et le fixaient. Même Teyla semblait un peu agacée.

« Major, il doit bien faire plus de 30 degrés Celsius, donc vous m'excuserez si je prend le temps de m'hydrater. » Il rangea sa gourde, se mit un peu de crème sur les lèvres et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil. Il se serait bien passé un peu de crème sur le front – il sentait qu'il commençait à rougir – mais l'air renfrogné du Major et de Teyla le retint.

Sheppard, les bras croisés sur son P-90, observa les _préparations_ de McKay sans broncher, puis quand ce dernier eu – enfin ! – fini, il reprit la tête de la petite expédition.

**oOo**

John était fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement. Trop de stress dernièrement. Résultat : il était « grognon ». Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Il connaissait très bien _ce_ John Sheppard. Et franchement, cet aspect de lui-même n'était pas des plus plaisants.

Evidemment, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à se comporter comme un grossier personnage avec McKay : ce dernier rendrait certainement la baronne de Rotschild folle (3) ! Ford était habitué à recevoir des ordres, même sur un ton un peu sec. Avec Teyla en revanche, il ne savait pas très bien sur quel pied danser.

La jeune athosienne semblait un peu distante en ce moment. Son petit face à face avec Sora (4) l'avait peut-être secouée plus qu'il ne le croyait. Hey, il avait même failli la mettre à terre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble !

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se _détendre_. Oui, c'est ça, se détendre : une bonne bière, un bon match de foot, des popcorn – pas au micro ondes, des vrais ! – et des potes. Il aurait voulu une discussion _normale_. Une discussion qui n'implique pas des êtres qui vous ôtent votre force vitale avec leur main, des entités dévoreuses d'énergie ou des technologies à la finalité hasardeuse. Il soupira. Après cette mission il demanderait à Elisabeth de prendre une journée, juste pour respirer un peu. Lire _Guerre et paix_, installé dans une chaise sur un des balcons d'Atlantis. Ou bien faire du surf sur le continent.

Oui, après cette mission il allait prendre un peu de temps pour lui.

**oOo**

Arrivés à Bleunwen, ils furent accueillis par une délégation de négociants. Ces gens avaient apparemment une longue habitude du commerce avec des habitants d'autres planètes et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour commencer à parlementer.

Teyla et le Major passèrent près de deux heures avec le négociant, Lirdi Tewlen. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une transaction d'une demie tonne de blé – du moins ça y ressemblait fortement. Ils devraient cependant avant de conclure, tester cette céréale. Tewlen leur assura qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, un peu surpris par leur demande, mais McKay n'en démordit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a McKay, vous avez peur qu'il y ait du citrus dedans (5) ?» Sheppard examinait le scientifique en train de préparez plusieurs échantillons pour l'équipe de Beckett. Rodney lui jeta un regard noir.

« Haha, Major, vous êtes si drôle de bon matin. »

Sheppard soupira et rétorqua « McKay, ces gens consomment ce _blé_ depuis des générations, et ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en porter plus mal. Tout ça, » il désigna de la main les petites fioles que Rodney tenait à la main, « n'est qu'une perte de temps. Nous pourrions déjà commencé à charger le jumper. Trois ou quatre voyages et nous aurions reconstituer nos réserves.» Et il pourrait se reposer !

« Major, il s'agit d'une procédure qui tient de la plus élémentaire prudence. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas les mêmes _origines_ que ces gens ? Notre mémoire génétique peut être, ne serait que d'une manière infime, différente. Savez vous que certaines personnes sur Terre développent des allergies lorsqu'elles consomment des produits à base d'OGM (6) ? Certaines sont même fatales : vous grignotez votre biscuit préféré et vous mourrez d'une crise anaphylactique parce que sa composition a changé, du maïs OGM entrant désormais dans sa composition. » Rodney rangea soigneusement les petites fioles dans son sac à dos, ignorant superbement le Major pendant qu'il faisait son petit speech.

Sheppard poussa un autre soupir, bruyant cette fois. Bon sang, Rodney lui tapait sur le système lorsqu'il entrait en mode _professoral_.

Lirdi Tewlen observait les deux terriens, l'air un peu nerveux.

Il fallait que cette transaction marche, c'était vital pour la coopérative. Et pour lui. Les dernières avaient été catastrophiques : le réveil des wraith avait changé beaucoup de choses. Les planètes qui jusqu'alors étaient grosses consommatrices de biens de luxe ou de seconde nécessité avaient cessé de les contacter. Certaines se relevaient difficilement d'une attaque wraith et avaient besoin de nourriture et de médicaments mais elles n'avaient plus de quoi les payer. Les mauvais débiteurs ne font pas les bonnes affaires. Ces terriens étaient peut-être sa chance de faire une très bonne affaire. Mais pas s'ils découvraient quoique ce soit qui ne leur convienne pas après ces fameux tests. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Rapidement.

« Et bien, si vous le souhaitez avant de repartir, nous vous convions à partager notre repas. »

A ces mots, McKay et Sheppard répondirent d'une seule voix : « Non, merci ! » Ils se regardèrent un moment et se tournèrent un peu gênés vers Tewlen. Sheppard, après s'être éclairci la voix, repris d'un ton qui se voulait plus amical «Ecoutez, plus vite nous retournerons chez nous, plus vite nous pourrons concrétiser ce marché, d'accord ? »

McKay ne voulait pas revivre le repas qu'ils avaient pris avec les Génii (7). Le Lieutenant Ford s'était moqué – tout comme venait d'ailleurs aussi de le faire Sheppard – de ses allergies. Il ne pouvait pas manger ce qui n'avait pas été testé préalablement par Beckett. Cela paraissait peut-être extrême, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sheppard et Ford pensaient sans doute qu'il exagérait. Dès qu'il fallait partager le repas des _natifs_, il devait faire semblant de manger ou bien il grignotait en faisant une petite prière pour ne pas tomber en choc anaphylactique. Seule Teyla le croyait. Elle l'avait surpris une fois, en train de se faire vomir.

Sheppard s'impatientait.

Maison, maison, maison. Il se rappelait de ce film de Tim Burton ou l'héroïne pouvait retourner dans son monde en prononçant trois fois ce mot (8). Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire de même. Mais à voir les têtes de Teyla et des membres de la délégation, il savait qu'il ne serait pas rentré de sitôt à Atlantis. _Guerre et Paix_ devrait attendre encore un peu.

« D'accord. Nous vous remercions de votre accueil et acceptons _bien volontiers_ de partager votre repas. » Il se tourna vers McKay qui n'avait pas bronché. « N'est-ce pas McKay ? »

Le scientifique leva la tête vers Tewlen qui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Oh, Je suis sûre que le Major Sheppard et Mlle Emmagan se feront un vrai plaisir de rester. Pour ma part, » il ramassa ses affaires et passa devant le Major, « je dois retourner sur notre base, pour faire procéder à ces petits tests. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Juste après le dessert. » C'était lui maintenant qui souriait.

Sheppard lui ne souriait pas. Il s'adressa à Tewlen « Vous permettez, je dois régler deux ou trois petites choses avec le Docteur McKay, mais je vous rejoints dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien sûr, je comprend parfaitement. Nous allons tout préparer.» Tewlen et ses compatriotes sortirent de la salle, suivis de Teyla et du Lieutenant Ford, laissant McKay et Sheppard seuls.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi Major ? »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez là ! » Sheppard avait presque crié cette dernière phrase, comme s'il retenait sa colère.

« Major, vous savez très bien que cela ne sert absolument à rien que je reste pour ce banquet de gourmets, vu que je ne pourrais rien y déguster, donc, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais retourner sur Atlantis et confier ces échantillons aux bons soins du docteur Beckett. »

« Pas d'inconvénients ! Bien sur que j'y vois des inconvénients ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre. « Ah oui et lesquels ? Major, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, Okay. Je peux piloter le jumper sans problème et rentrer à la base. J'en ai pour deux heures tout au plus, comme je vous le disais, je serais de retour pour le dessert. »

« Non. »

« Non ? Comment ça non ! »

« Non, comme dans « _il n'en est pas question_ ». McKay je ne vous laisse pas partir sans escorte en territoire inconnu. Je vous signale que le jumper se trouve à près de deux heures de marche de cette charmante bourgade. »

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas, le Lieutenant Ford pourrait m'accompagner pendant que Teyla et vous, vous faites amis/amis avec nos … » Sheppard explosa avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de terminer sa phrase.

« Ca suffit McKay ! A ce que je sache c'est moi qui dirige cette équipe et si je vous dis que personne ne rentre, alors personne ne rentre, un point c'est tout. »

Rodney resta un moment sans voix. Un moment seulement avant d'exploser lui aussi. « Et qui croyez vous être _Major_ pour me donner des ordres, hein ? A moins qu'un évènement étrange ne m'ai fait basculé dans une autre réalité, il me semble que c'est encore Elisabeth Weir qui donne des ordres et non vous ! Atlantis est une mission _scientifique_, étudier ces échantillons constitue une mission _scientifique_, je suis un _scientifique_ : une idée d'où je veux en venir Major, ou bien votre pauvre petit cerveau de militaire déneuronisé a-t-il du mal à suivre mon raisonnement ! Vous ne me donnez pas d'ordre, mieux, vous en prenez de moi ! » Rodney était furieux. Il pensait qu'avec ce qui s'était passé lors de la tempête, Sheppard le respectait un peu plus. Il se rappelait de ce que le Major lui avait dit à l'infirmerie (9). Visiblement, il ne le pensait plus maintenant. Non, le docteur Rodney McKay était redevenu un incapable, quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance.

« Lorsque nous sommes en mission, c'est _moi_ qui commande McKay, pas Elisabeth, vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir si vous voulez rester dans cette équipe. » John regretta ce qu'il venait de dire au moment même ou il prononçait le dernier mot. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne, « Ecoutez, Rodney, vous … »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de rajouter quoi que ce soit Major, vous avez été on ne peut plus clair. Je suis sûr qu'Elisabeth vous trouvera un quatrième. Je lui dresserait une liste de mes suggestions dès notre retour.» Il sortit de la pièce laissant derrière lui un Sheppard abasourdi.

**oOo**

Rodney ne rejoignit pas Teyla et Ford. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il prit la première sortie qu'il vit et se retrouva dans une petite cour intérieure. Il y avait une fontaine en son centre et un large banc an pierre. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Ses pensées étaient complètement chaotiques. Ce qui venait de se passer était impossible, absurde !

Sheppard ne voulait plus de lui dans son équipe.

Cela expliquait certainement l'attitude du Major depuis le début de cette mission. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui faire des remarques désagréables. Non, pas des remarques désagréables, plutôt blessantes. Volontairement blessantes. Habituellement, ce genre de chose ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup, surtout venant d'un militaire, mais là c'était différent. Il avait vraiment cru que John Sheppard était devenu son ami. Il s'était trompé. Une fois de plus.

Rodney fixait la surface de la fontaine. Une légère brise faisait onduler l'eau. C'était un spectacle apaisant.

« Docteur McKay ! »

Rodney sursauta. « Heu, oui. » L'un des négociants, le bras droit de Lirdi Tewlen, se trouvait là, avec deux autres personnes. Des gardes. Armés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« La Major John Sheppard nous a demandé de vous raccompagner jusqu'au portail. »

Le portail ? Mais de quoi … Oh, la porte des Etoiles. « Me raccompagner ? »

« Oui, de vous escorter. Le chemin n'est pas sûr. Il faut traverser une partie du Liewand. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Gardt et Pregeld en connaissent tous les recoins. »

Alors voila. C'était fini. Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini.

Juste après l'attaque des genii, c'était ce dont Rodney avait eu si peur. Oui, _peur_ : peur d'être jugé, peur d'être rejeté. Cela avait mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, c'est tout. Le temps que le Major Sheppard se fasse à l'idée qu'après tout un empêcheur de tourner en rond comme le docteur McKay n'était pas indispensable. Bien au contraire.

Il avait son GDO (10) ce qui fait qu'il pouvait rentrer directement sans le jumper.

« Okay, je vous suis. »

**oOo**

Sheppard regarda McKay s'éloigner sans bouger.

Il passa sa main sur ses tempes, essayant de réduire le mal de tête qui s'installait entre ses deux oreilles. Bonsangdebondieudemerde ! Il pouvait se féliciter, non vraiment, sur ce coup là il avait été GENIAL ! Il venait de vexer quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait, quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait proche. La personne qui était la plus proche de lui depuis … depuis un bail en fait.

Il ne s'était jamais fait beaucoup d'amis dans l'armée. Ses supérieurs le trouvaient irrespectueux et indiscipliné et ses _copains de chambrées_ le trouvaient un peu bizarre. Bien sûr, Hemingway ou Pinter, ça perturbe un peu quand on connaît surtout les BD ! Non, il était un peu injuste. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas trop s'investir. L'amitié exige autre chose que le partage d'une pizza et d'une bière autour d'une blague sur les blondes !

« Major ? » Teyla se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Quoi ! » Bon sang ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se contrôle s'il ne voulait pas finir tout seul sur cette mission.

Teyla le fixait l'air un peu inquiet, les sourcils froncés. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il poussa un petit ricanement. « Non, tout va bien, super, vraiment. »

Teyla allait rétorquer lorsqu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, examinant la pièce autour d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui « Où se trouve le docteur McKay ? »

Une tempête venait d'élire domicile dans la tête de Sheppard, son cerveau balancé par les vagues. Des vagues de douleur. Hautes les vagues. Puissantes. Un peu comme celles qui avaient failli détruire Atlantis 10 jours auparavant. Il aurait voulu que Teyla le laisse tranquille, mais non, elle continuait à poser ses questions.

« Je n'en sais rien. Certainement dans un coin en train de bouder. » Il fouilla dans son paquetage à la recherche de paracétamol, il ouvrit la boite et en avala quatre d'affilée, sans eau, ce qui lui laissa un goût acre dans la bouche. « Venez, ne faisons pas attendre nos nouveaux _amis_. »

« Et le Docteur McKay ? »

Sheppard la regarda un moment, indécis. « Laissez-le tranquille, le temps qu'il se calme ». Et lui aussi pour la même occasion. Le temps que les analgésiques fassent leur effet, qu'il ait mangé un morceau et bu quelque chose.

Après il serait toujours temps de présenter ses excuses. McKay adorerait ça. Il aimait que les autres reconnaissent qu'il avait raison, non ?

**oOo**

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne demie heure. Lirdi Crean – Rodney venait de comprendre que Lirdi était le titre donné aux maîtres négociants de cette planète – marchait à ses côtés, derrière eux les deux gorilles, Gardt et Pregeld.

Le Liewand était une espèce de marais. La plupart du temps, les feuillages étaient si épais que le soleil ne parvenait pas à pénétrer le sous bois, les laissant dans une quasi obscurité.

Rodney marchait en regardant ses pieds. La déception avait fait place à la colère. Il ne quitterait pas l'équipe du Major ! Il parlerait à Elisabeth et elle l'écouterait. Il fallait qu'il reste : il adorait piloter le jumper, être le premier à trouver de nouvelles sources d'énergie et à ramener de nouvelles technologies. Le Major n'aurait pas le choix. Atlantis avait besoin qu'un expert soit sur le terrain. Et cet expert cela ne pouvait être que lui !

Il releva la tête. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Et c'est là, qu'il s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils se trouvaient dans une portion du marais moins touffue et on pouvait nettement distinguer le soleil. Le problème c'est qu'il se trouvait à la mauvaise place. La porte des Etoiles se trouvait à l'est du village de Bleunwen. Or, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le soleil entamait son déclin, vers l'ouest. Et là, ils marchaient en suivant le soleil. Manifestement pas vers la porte des Etoiles. Ils s'en éloignaient au contraire (11).

Rodney eu un frisson. Okay, surtout rester calme. Calmecalmecalme. Ne pas leur montrer que quelque chose ne va pas, parce que manifestement quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Que lui voulait ces gens et pourquoi le Major avait-il …. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Le Major n'avait certainement jamais donné l'ordre de le raccompagner à la porte des Etoiles. Un piège c'était un piège, mais pourquoi ? Les Génii ? Peut être ces gens étaient-ils à leur solde ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Que ferait Sheppard dans cette situation ? Il dégainerait son P-90 et tirerait dans le tas. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. D'abord il n'avait que son Baretta et puis ils étaient trois. Dont deux armés. Autre chose, il fallait qu'il _réfléchisse_ à autre chose, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux non : trouver des solutions là où les autres baissaient les bras ?

Il eu soudain une idée. Pitoyable peut-être. Mais il n'avait rien d'autres en stock. Il ignorait si ces gens en voulaient à sa vie ou s'ils allaient le vendre aux genii, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre trop de risque. Il fallait qu'il les sème. Il avait besoin d'être dans un endroit tranquille, ne serait ce que quelques minutes, pour prendre contact avec Sheppard et les autres.

« Heu, excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de … de m'isoler, un moment. »

Lirdi Crean le regarda l'air surpris. « Vous isoler ? »

« Oui, pour … pour uriner. » Il était rouge écrevisse.

« Oh, bien sûr. » Il lui signe de la main, indiquant les fourrés proches sur sa gauche.

« Mon peuple … Nous n'aimons pas que l'on nous voit ou que l'on nous entende pendant cet acte. Pourriez-vous … » Rodney lui désignait les profondeurs du marais.

« Oui, mais Gerdt va vous accompagner. Le Liewand est _dangereux_. Le moindre faux pas peut vous être _fatal_.» Lirdi Crean fit un signe à l'un des deux gardes. Ce dernier adressa un large sourire à son employeur. Ce sourire ressemblait à une réponse. Comme si … Rodney compris à ce moment là qu'il ne reviendrait pas vivant de cette petite promenade.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu. Arrivés près d'un arbre à la taille rappelant celle des baobabs. Rodney s'arrêta et fit mine de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa braguette, il se pencha un peu en avant et saisit une branche d'arbre tombée à terre. Il se releva et en asséna un violent coup au garde. Celui-ci avait du surestimer le terrien. Il était moins armé que les autres, avait l'air plus _mou_. Il en fut pour ses frais. Il tomba comme une masse.

Rodney en profita pour disparaître.

Il se mit juste à courir parmi les arbres qui lui semblaient les plus feuillus et donc les plus propices à cacher sa fuite. Les branches lui cinglaient le visage, mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Il entendit des cris derrière lui. Ils s'étaient mis à sa poursuite. Il accéléra. Il continuait à courir sans regarder où il allait quand soudain, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui.

**oOo**

Ca allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Cette petite pause s'était avérée très bénéfique.

John se sentait plus _détendu_. Son mal de crâne avait disparu. La nourriture était excellente et leurs hôtes agréables. Les serveurs n'étaient pas mal non plus. Enfin, les serveuses surtout. Oui, vraiment, vraiment très agréables. Il se détendit un peu plus dans les larges coussins où ils s'étaient installés après le repas pour savourer un breuvage aux couleurs incertaines, mais au goût fabuleux. Il faudrait absolument penser à leur en acheter. Cette fois, il doutait que même McKay après y avoir goûter, y trouve à redire. D'ailleurs … Il se leva et rempli une coupe de l'épais breuvage. La coupe fumante à la main, il parti à la recherche de son scientifique préféré.

Après plus d'une demie heure de recherche, John commença à s'inquiéter. Où était passé ce fichu canadien ! Il finit par tenter de le joindre par radio. Celle-ci émit quelques craquements mais resta silencieuse. Sheppard poussa un juron.

« Lieutenant, Teyla, votre position ? »

/_Nous sommes toujours dans la grande salle de banquet Major. Un problème / _(12)

« Oui, Lieutenant, je crois que l'on pourrais appeler ça comme ça : je ne retrouve pas McKay et il est injoignable par radio. Venez me rejoindre à l'entrée nord du bâtiment, et amener Lirdi Tewlen avec vous.»

/_Bien reçu Major, nous arrivons_./

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre, une partie de la cours de Lirdi Tewlen à leurs basques.

« Major ! Que se passe t-il ? »

« Tewlen, l'un de mes hommes a disparu. Le docteur McKay ne se trouve plus dans ce bâtiment et je … »

« Non, en effet, il est rentré. »

« QUOI ! » Ce n'était pas possible, John n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même McKay n'était pas assez stupide pour s'aventurer seul sur une planète inconnue ! En fait, l'homme en question avait une trop grande conscience de son importance pour faire ça ! On ne risquait pas sa vie quand on était un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Que ferait le reste de l'humanité sans vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Teyla vint à sa rescousse en posant, calmement, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Lirdi Tewlen, c'est extrêmement important. Pouvez nous nous dire quand le docteur McKay a quitté le village ? »

« Hé bien peu avant que nous ne commencions le banquet. Il a demandé à être ramené vers la porte des Etoiles. Un de mes hommes l'a escorté. Il doit être rentré sur votre base à l'heure qu'il est. » L'homme souriait, confiant.

John lui était blême. Blême de rage. Il l'avait _fait_. Ce … ce foutu scientifique de mes deux lui avait désobéi. Il allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mieux, il allait le _tuer_, ça règlerait le problème une fois pour toute. Sa migraine revenait comme la marée haute au galop.

« Ford ! Teyla ! On y va. »

A ces mots, Sheppard vit le visage de Tewlen se décomposer. « Vous … Vous partez ? Mais, et le traité ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Lirdi Tewlen, le traité sera signé dès que nous aurons pris contact avec notre base. Nous allons … »

Un cri retentit, coupant Teyla. Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors.

Des hommes se trouvaient rassemblés au milieu de la cour. Ils reculèrent pour laisser passer Lirdi Tewlen.

« Oh, bon sang ! » Le Lieutenant Ford était livide.

Devant eux se trouvaient les restes de ce qui avait du être un homme. Il avait été déchiqueté, il n'y avait guère d'autres mots qui conviennent. Vêtements et lambeaux de peau ne faisaient plus qu'un, amalgamés par le sang.

« Que s'est il passé ? » La voix de Lirdi Tewlen était ferme et autoritaire.

« Des agriculteurs l'ont retrouvé à l'orée du Liewand. Il s'agit de Hyrd.» L'homme qui parlait, visiblement un garde, regarda Sheppard un moment, l'air presque embarrassé. John fut soudain pris d'un affreux pressentiment. Le garde tendit quelque chose à Tewlen. « Ils ont aussi trouvé ça près du corps. »

John était hypnotisé par le chiffon que tenait le garde. On pouvait encore deviné, sous les tâches de sang brunâtres, la couleur bleue du tee-shirt porté par tous les scientifiques d'Atlantis.

**oOo**

Un moment il était sur de la terre ferme, l'autre, ses pieds ne rencontraient que du vide. Il poussa un cri de terreur et commença sa descente.

Il n'avait pas vu la ravine devant lui, il courrait sans regarder. Il essaya un moment de se retenir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais son élan et les feuilles mouillées favorisaient sa vitesse et sa chute. Il poussa un autre cri lorsqu'une racine particulièrement tranchante lacéra son gilet, déchira son tee-shirt et pénétra la chair en dessous. Il continuait à descendre, jambes et bras pêle-mêle, roulant boulant. Soudain, il sentit qu'il s'envolait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la sensation de légèreté subite de son corps. Il retomba, lourdement, en contrebas, continua sa chute sur encore quelques mètres, et stoppa enfin, retenu par un escarpement rocheux. Lorsque son corps cessa enfin de bouger, Rodney avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Les deux arboldiens avaient rejoints la ravine.

« Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? » Pregeld se pencha, essayant d'apercevoir le corps. Ils avaient entendu son cri et l'avait vu disparaître. « La ravine est profonde et il n'y a aucun endroit pour se raccrocher. Je doute qu'il ait pu survivre à cette chute. »

Crean s'approcha prudemment du bord. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose de coloré venait d'accrocher sa vue et il le désigna du doigt. « Là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Pregeld commença à descendre, sur les fesses, les talons fermement ancrés dans le sol boueux. Il parvient jusqu'à l'objet qui avait attiré l'attention de Lirdi. Du tissu bleu tâché de sang. Il remonta et le remis à Crean.

« Parfais, cela devrait suffire. De toute manière, s'il est en vie, les Gréar s'occuperont de lui. Rentrons. »

**oOo**

« Des quoi ? » Le Lieutenant Ford se tenait face à Tewlen. Ils avaient tous réintégrés la salle des banquets. Sous le choc.

« Des Gréar. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement dangereux. Leur cruauté et leur intelligence en font de redoutables prédateurs. »

« A quoi ressemblent ces animaux ? » Demanda Teyla.

« Je vais vous montrer. Suivez-moi. »

Il les conduisit à un hall immense où se trouvaient des tapisseries. La plupart décrivaient des moments de la vie quotidienne. D'autres des attaques wraith. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant des scènes de chasse.

« Voilà, ce sont des Gréar. »

Les animaux en question ressemblaient à des sphinx (13). La bête était dotée d'une longue épine dorsale terminée par une queue ressemblant à celle des lézards. Son dos portait deux immenses ailes. Son corps et sa tête rappelaient vaguement celle d'un lion.

Sur la tapisserie, une horde de chiens de chasse s'acharnaient sur l'animal. Teyla réprima un petit frisson.

« Et vous êtes certain que c'est un de ces animaux qui a tué votre homme ? » Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle posait la question.

« Positif. Je suis désolé pour votre compagnon. » Lirdi Tewlen s'était tourné vers le Major.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la découverte du corps. Il serrait dans ses mains le morceau de tee-shirt imbibé de sang et fixait la tapisserie des yeux.

« Lieutenant. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Récupérez votre bardas. Nous rentrons à la base. Nous aurons besoin de renfort. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Major ? »

Les deux jeunes gens s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« Je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans avoir la preuve que McKay est … mort. Si nous avons la moindre chance de le retrouver en vie, je ne veux pas la perdre. » Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Teyla et Ford se regardèrent un moment avant de le suivre.

Lirdi Tewlen les regarda s'éloigner.

Leur vaisseau n'était pas très loin. Ils seraient bientôt de retour. Plus nombreux. Cela ne faisait pas son affaire. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. La petite mascarade ne les avait pas convaincu.

Il avait besoin du corps du docteur McKay.

**TBC **

(1) Aha, Sandra, alias Téli a encore frappé ! LOL

(2) Episode 1, Rising/Une nouvelle ère.

(3) Pour ceux qui l'ignore, la baronne Nadine de Rotschild a écris un livre super célébrissime sur le savoir vivre.

(4) Jeune femme Génii qui accuse Teyla d'avoir laissé son père aux mains des wraith (épisode Underground/Apparences) : elles se battent – un peu trop version catch de boue à mon goût ! – dans l'épisode En pleine tempête deuxième partie/The Eye.

(5) Citrus : famille de fruit (citron, orange, nectarine, etc). Ainsi notre vulgaire citron est aussi appelé _citrus lemonus_ (ou lime en français et lemon en anglais, comme quoi nos deux langues ont tout plein de racines communes). Comme vous le savez, notre ami Rodney y est fortement allergique : pas de jus d'orange pour lui le matin au petit-déj' !

(6) Véridique ! Voir site www(point)ogm(point)gouv(point)fr

(7) Underground/Apparences.

(8) Le super génialissime _Beetlejuice_ !

(9) Voir ma fic' « Après la tempête ».

(10) GDO : Garage Door Opener, Il s'agit de l'équipement qui permet d'envoyer le code d'identification des équipes à travers la porte pour que le bouclier qui la protège soit abaissé.

(11) J'y connais rien en randonnée alors j'espère que c'est suffisamment convaincant !

(12) Les phrases entre /_italique_/ indiquent des communications radio.

(13) Ce monstre de la mythologie grecque avait le visage et la poitrine d'une femme, une queue de dragon, des ailes et un corps de lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde partie**

Quelque chose de râpeux lui léchait le visage. De râpeux et de mouillé.

Salieri (14).

Ce chat n'avait aucun respect pour son sommeil. S'il avait faim à 4 heure du matin, il le léchouillait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Enfin, plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et se dirige, au radar, vers le placard où il gardait les boites. Le chat sautait alors sur la table, passant sa queue sous son nez et son menton, miaulant comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. D'ailleurs, il avait prévenu sa voisine lorsqu'il lui avait confié avant de partir pour …

Atlantis !

La réalisation que ce ne pouvait absolument pas être Salieri qui lui lavait méthodiquement la joue droite, finit de le réveiller totalement. Il se trouvait allongé sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel de feuilles, d'arbres et de terre.

Il se souvenait de la poursuite et de la chute qui l'avait suivie. Il avait mal absolument partout. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il porta sa main à son visage pour déloger la bestiole qui devait s'y trouver.

Ses mains rencontrèrent de la fourrure. Il pinça la créature qui poussa un petit couinement, puis entrepris de lui lécher les doigts. Il leva lentement, très lentement, la tête et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir en grand la bouche.

Cela ne devait pas faire plus d'un ou deux kilos pour environ une petite cinquantaine de centimètres. Une petite tête ronde de chat, des petites pattes de chat, des moustaches de chat. Mais ce n'était pas un chat. A moins d'oublier les deux ailes qui se trouvaient repliées sur son dos et la queue pointue et raide. La chose poussa un autre couinement avant d'entreprendre de monter sur sa poitrine. Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, comme l'aurait fait un chat, avant de s'installer en rond et de s'endormir.

Rodney n'en revenait pas. C'était l'animal le plus extraordinaire qui lui avait été donné de voir. Bien sur il y avait bien eu l'affreux insecte suceur de vie (15), mais ça c'était vraiment autre chose !

Il effleura les petites ailes. Elles étaient douces au toucher, comme du duvet. Il caressa l'ensemble du petit corps qui se détendit et se mit à ronronner. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta. Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se sortir de là et prévenir les autres. Et ce n'était sûrement pas en faisant ami/ami avec la faune locale qu'il y parviendrait.

Il porta la main à sa radio, mais elle avait du être réduite en bouillie dans la chute car il ne parvint pas à en faire émaner le moindre son. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Okay, premièrement, se lever.

Il tenta doucement de déloger la petite créature qui poussa un couinement d'insatisfaction et se fraya un chemin sous sa veste. Elle eu un peu de mal, mais les lacets de la veste en partie déchirés lors de la chute, lui permirent de se glisser en dessous, bien au chaud. McKay la laissa faire. De tout manière, il était si mal en point qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se lever.

Il commença par se rouler sur le côté, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son petit locataire. Puis il se mit à genoux. Mais il retomba avec un cri, serrant son poignet contre lui. Il serra les dents. La douleur avait été lancinante. Cassé ou fracturé. Génial. Après un moment il se remit à nouveau à genoux, ne s'aidant que d'une main cette fois. Sa vision était un peu brouillée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Il se trouvait sur une sorte de corniche, et à vue de nez, il avait dévalé une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. En toute logique, il aurait du se briser le cou. Le tapis de feuilles qui recouvrait les pentes et la corniche avait du amortir sa chute.

La question était comment descendre ?

**oOo**

« Elisabeth ! » Sheppard se précipita dans le bureau du docteur Weir. Elisabeth n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil au Major pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle congédia – gentiment – Peter Grodin, puis se tourna vers son officier supérieur.

« John que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme posa ses deux mains sur son bureau et se pencha en avant. « J'ai besoin d'une équipe immédiatement. Et … Et Beckett, j'ai aussi besoin de lui, avec une petite équipe médicale. »

« Mais enfin que s'est-il _passé_ ? »

« Bon sang, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications, nous devons repartir maintenant ! »

Elisabeth se leva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte des Etoiles. Le jumper se trouvait encore devant et elle pouvait distinguer le Lieutenant Ford et Teyla dans le cockpit. Aucune trace de McKay. Elle ferma les yeux un moment avant de se retourner vers le Major qui la fixait intensément, les mains toujours sur son bureau.

« Je dois _le_ récupérer et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'une équipe supplémentaire. Il faut faire vite.» Il était déterminé, mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Elisabeth ne posa pas de questions.

« Prenez Stackhouse et Dunney. Mais le docteur Beckett se trouve sur le continent. Il y a eu une naissance un peu difficile. Retournez à la plateforme, je m'occupe de prévenir l'infirmerie, et John … »

Le Major qui se trouvait déjà presque dehors se retourna. Elle ajouta « … ramenez le vivant. »

Il lui sourit. « J'y compte bien. J'ai deux petites choses à lui dire avant de le _tuer_ moi-même. »

Il arriva près du jumper en même temps que Stackhouse et Dunney. Après l'avoir salué, les deux hommes montèrent dans le jumper.

Mais que faisait l'équipe médicale ! Elle arriva enfin. Deux … _femmes_. Le Major ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer.

Son visage devait avoir laissé transparaître ses doutes, car l'une d'elle lui dit gentiment, tout en souriant. « Oui, Major j'ai bien obtenu mon diplôme de médecine et Célia ici présente est une excellente infirmière. Nous pouvons y allez ? » John resta un moment à les regarder la bouche ouverte, puis les laissa passer avec leur équipement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Elisabeth qui les observait du balcon et lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre son poste aux commandes du Jumper.

**oOo**

Rodney examina la ravine avec attention.

Il se trouvait à 5 ou 7 mètres du sol. En bas, il y avait un petit torrent. S'il pouvait descendre et marcher en direction de l'est, il tomberait sûrement sur la Porte des Etoiles. Avec sa bonne main, il farfouilla dans sa veste et en sorti son GDO. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il fonctionnait toujours. La petite créature en profita pour sortir la tête de sa cachette. Rodney lui adressa un petit sourire et lui caressa le museau. Elle lui léchouilla immédiatement les doigts en ronronnant.

« Okay, aurais-tu une idée de la manière dont je pourrais descendre, hein ? » Le ronronnement s'accentua comme pour lui répondre. « Non, bien sûr. Si seulement j'avais des ailes moi aussi. » Il se demanda comment la petite bête avait pu se retrouver là ? Avait-elle voleté jusqu'à cette corniche ? Mais alors pourquoi y était-elle restée ?

Il se rassit prudemment, notant que ses côtes lui faisaient elles aussi, un mal de chien. Il prit son sac à dos sur ses genoux et vida son contenu sur le sol : trois barres vitaminées, un ordinateur – il le secoua et le bruit des composants électroniques s'entrechoquant, lui indiqua clairement que Zelenka ne serait pas du tout, du tout content avec lui lorsqu'il le ramènerait à la base – le détecteur de vie, – en parfait état de marche lui – un petit kit médical et une gourde à moitié vide.

Il entreprit aussi de vider les multiples poches de son gilet : un miroir, un peigne, des mouchoirs, de la crème solaire, des lunettes de soleil. Et tout un tas d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas davantage l'utilité. Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça. Il avait aussi un couteau de chasse et son Baretta. Il porta sa main à sa cuisse et poussa un juron. L'étui était vide. Il avait du perdre l'arme dans sa chute. Il prit le couteau dans ses mains et l'examina. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de se défendre avec une arme blanche. Il soupira.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée.

Il examina une fois de plus les différents items éparpillés par terre devant lui. Puis il regarda autour de lui. De longues lianes se balançaient un peu partout. Il se leva et en testa une. Comme un sonneur de cloche, il s'agrippa à l'une des lianes et tira de toutes ses forces. Solide. Il coinça son pied dans la liane et s'y accrocha de sa bonne main. La liane supporta son poids sans broncher. Super. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas descendre avec son poignet.

Il se rassit. Il regarda son poignet. Il avait doublé de volume et était bleu/violet. Impressionnant. Il n'osait pas trop y toucher mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il sortit une bande velcro et entrepris de le bander. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de crier. Une petite douleur remplaçant une plus importante. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il pouvait sentir du sang sur ses lèvres et il était en sueur. Il se serait bien injecté un peu de morphine, mais cela le rendrait nauséeux et vaguement endormi. Et il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et de rester alerte.

Il en profita pour inspecter le reste des dégâts.

Il se tata un peu partout et resta bouche béé lorsque sa main revint de son inspection pleine de sang. Il saignait ? Mais d'où ? Il avait mal partout de toute manière. Il souleva du mieux qu'il pu le gilet et son tee-shirt. Une longue estafilade décorait son flanc gauche. Il nettoya la plaie avec un peu d'antiseptique, en poussant de petits cris étouffés. Il posa, tant bien que mal, un pansement sur la plaie.

Il prit une des seringues pré remplies d'antibiotiques. Il fallait qu'il évite l'infection, surtout dans ce type d'environnement. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de piqûre sous cutanée. Il lui fallait trouver une veine. Comme il ne pouvait pas se l'injecter dans le bras seul, il opta pour les veines de sa cheville (16). Il hésita. Il détestait les piqûres. Qui aimait ça d'ailleurs ? A part peut-être ceux qui les délivraient. Oui, il fallait certainement détenir une certaine dose de perversité pour devenir infirmière (17). S'amuser à piquer pour prendre du sang ou à piquer pour injecter différents produits synthétiques dans un corps déjà affaibli par la maladie.

Il désinfecta le site puis piqua un peu à l'aveuglette. Il injecta le produit doucement. Une fois fini, il tremblait de partout et la tête lui tournait. Il s'allongea un moment et ferma les yeux. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos. Juste quelques minutes et après il réfléchirait aux moyens de descendre de cette fichue corniche.

La petite créature, toujours logée dans sa veste, fit une petite apparition. Elle regarda longuement son nouveau protecteur, lui lécha un peu le nez, puis, n'obtenant aucune réaction, retourna se coucher bien au chaud.

**oOo**

Cette fois, le Major posa le jumper non loin de l'entrée du village. Il voulait perdre le moins de temps possible. Il abaissa la barrière qui rendait le vaisseau invisible et ils prirent tous les sept le chemin de Bleunwen.

Lirdi Tewlen les attendait, entouré de sa cours habituelle. Sheppard ne se sentait franchement pas d'humeur à entamer une conversation mondaine.

« Tewlen, nus avons besoin de savoir où vous avez trouvé les reste de votre homme. »

« Major Sheppard, je ne crois pas que … ».

« MAINTENANT, Tewlen, j'ai besoin de cette info, maintenant. » Sa voix était dure et autoritaire.

Lirdi Tewlen poussa un soupir et se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes. « Lirdi Crean vas vous accompagner, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Major Shepaprd les Gréar … »

« Ne nous font pas peur, Tewlen, nous avons affronté pire croyez moi. »

Dès que la petite troupe, se fut éloignée. Tewlen appela Gerdt. « Prenez cinq hommes avec vous et retournez au Liewand. Ramenez moi le corps de leur compagnon, et faites vite ! » Il était inquiet. Cette affaire prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Le Major se trouvait en tête avec Lirdi Crean et deux de ses hommes. L'un d'eux arborait une magnifique ecchymose qui lui remontait de la base du cou jusqu'à la tempe droite. Sandra – la charmante doctoresse diplômée (18) – proposa de l'examiner mais il refusa d'un ton sec. Ils étaient tous les deux armés de pistolets qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux des genii.

Il posa la question le plus innocemment possible. « Alors, Crean, vous avez souvent des échanges avec d'autres planètes, hum ? » Ridicule. Evidemment qu'ils en avaient ils étaient négociants : c'était leur gagne pain.

Lirdi Cran le regarda l'air un peu surpris. « Oui, en effet major Sheppard nous avons des échanges permanents avec plus d'une vingtaine de planètes. » Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix.

Le Lieutenant Ford poussa un petit sifflement d'exclamation. Teyla aussi avait l'air surpris.

Sheppard repris « Et parmi vos, partenaires, il n'y aurait pas les genii, par hasard. »

« Si, bien sûr, nous connaissons les genii depuis plusieurs générations. Il s'agit d'une grande civilisation. »

Ouais, tu parles ! « Et, qu'est-ce que vous échangez avec eux. » Crean le regarda d'un air suspect. « Je veux dire, nous pourrions peut-être nous entendre à trois. Nous avons nous aussi beaucoup entendu parler d'eux. » Sheppard souriait de toutes ses dents, en espérant que cela n'ait pas l'air trop forcé.

« Et bien, nous sommes essentiellement des négociants de biens agro-alimentaires, mais il nous arrive de traiter pour l'acquisition de produits disons un peu plus exotiques. »

« Exotiques ? » Teyla venait de se mêler à la conversation. Sheppard compris à sa mine qu'elle avait elle aussi des doutes.

« Oui. Des produits qui ne proviennent pas d'Arbold ou bien encore des commandes spéciales. »

Curieusement, Sheppard ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir ce que pouvait être une « commande spéciale ». Peut-être son esprit masculin était-il mal placé, mais ce qu'il imaginait était, disons, pas très politiquement correct.

Teyla continua sur sa lancée. « Et avec les génii, il vous arrive d'organiser des échanges de ce type, je veux dire pour des « produits exotiques ». »

Crean se rembrunit un peu, comprenant qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop loin en donnant ce type d'information à des inconnus. « Les génii sont un peuple très avancé, plus avancé que les arboldiens. Ils ont des besoins différents de la plupart des peuples avec lesquels nous traitons. » Sur cette dernière phrase elliptique, il se rapprocha de l'un de ses hommes, laissant Teyla et Sheppard seuls.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard entendu : ils devraient se méfier de ces gens. S'ils étaient des alliés des génii comme les Ménarians (19) que pouvaient-ils leur fournir qui ait de la valeur ? Des informations bien sûr, mais quoi d'autres, qu'entendaient-ils par « produits exotiques ».

Sheppard aimait à considérer les genii comme des pilleurs. Des sortes de pirates interplanétaires. Ils allaient de planètes en planètes pour en découvrir le niveau technologique et tenter de s'en approprier les bénéfices.

Et si ces gens leur avaient vendus McKay ?

Okay l'idée pouvait paraître absurde au premier abord – surtout quand on connaissait le spécimen en question - mais elle se tenait en fin de compte. Kolya avait cherché à emmener Elisabeth et Rodney sur leur planète lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Atlantis était perdue. Il aurait certainement utilisé Elisabeth comme moyen de pression contre McKay pour l'obliger à finir leur bombe nucléaire. Qu'avez dit McKay ce jour là dans le laboratoire des génii : « nous avons près de 60 ans d'avance sur vous. » (20) Oui, McKay leur serait d'une aide inestimable.

Teyla avait rejoint Lirdi Crean et l'entrepris sur la question des Gréar. Ravi de changer de sujet, celui-ci lui décrivit, avec moult détails, les parties de chasse organisées contre l'incroyable créature.

Sheppard en profita pour s'entretenir brièvement avec le Lieutenant Ford. Il le mit au courant de ces doutes à propos de l'honnêteté des arboldiens et le sort funeste de McKay. L'échange fut rapide. Ford était habitué à ce type de rapport bref et synthétique et savait très bien comment y réagir. Il opina rapidement et rejoignit Stackhouse et Dunney.

Sheppard repris sa place à l'avant et se retrouva aux côtés de l'homme balafré. La marque était fraîche et laisserait en effet une magnifique cicatrice. Sheppard se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Un entraînement un peu musclé peut-être.

« Nous sommes encore loin ? »

L'homme le dévisagea un moment avant de lui répondre « Non. »

Okayyyyy. Pas un bavard. Il n'insista pas. Teyla finit par le rejoindre.

« Alors qu'avez-vous appris ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Major, votre question laisse sous-entendre que j'aurais cherché à soutirer des informations à Lirdi Crean. »

« Et alors, ce n'est pas le cas ? » Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Non Major. Je me suis juste enquis de la nature exacte des risques que nous encourrons à donner la chasse au Gréar. »

« Oh, alors pas d'informations soutirées malicieusement ? »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. « Et bien je sais que pour tuer un Gréar il faut beaucoup de chance et un peu d'adresse. »

« Un peu d'adresse ? »

« Oui, de l'adresse dans le maniement des fusils génii, ceux que les arboldiens échangent contre des « produits exotiques ». »

Le sourire de Sheppard s'élargi. Cette fille était redoutable. Elle aurait été capable de faire parler une planche à pain. Il allait lui demander si elle avait appris autre chose quand, le balafré s'exclama.

« Nous y sommes. »

**oOo**

Ouillouilllouillle. Ne jamais s'endormir après avoir fait une chute de 20 mètres !

Rodney avait l'impression d'être encore plus mal en point qu'avant sa petite sieste improvisée. Il examina sa montre. Deux heures. Il avait dormi deux petites heures. Et dieu seul sait ce qui avait pu arriver aux autres pendant ce temps !

Il fallait qu'il quitte la corniche et retourne à la porte le plus rapidement possible.

Il examina ce qu'il avait sous la main et se mit au travail. Il commença par enlever les attaches en métal des lanières de son sac à dos. Avec le couteau, il écarta les attaches et les glissa dans deux lianes qu'il attacha ensemble. Il espérait ainsi obtenir l'équivalent d'une corde de rappel (21). Bien sûr il n'avait ni mousqueton ni autobloquant, mais avec son couteau il espérait pourvoir y parvenir. Il découpa plusieurs lianes d'une longueur qu'il jugea satisfaisante. Après avoir fiché son couteau, il testa l'ensemble. Cela paraissait assez solide. Il rangea tout son barda et commença la descente.

Le premier mètre ne fut pas trop difficile. La petite créature cachée dans sa veste sortie son museau pour voir de quoi il retournait et émis ce petit couinement que Rodney identifiait désormais comme une espèce de miaulement – version extraterrestre bien sûr.

« Oui … Je sais … ce n'est pas très … confortable mais … Non de …. ! »

Il avait voulu aller un peu trop vite et il venait de débouler trois mètres d'un coup. Le couteau avait lâché. Les « miaulements « redoublèrent en signe de contestation. Rodney s'agrippa à la liane, respirant bruyamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Hum, encore deux ou trois mètres. Il récupéra le couteau qui se balançait au bout d'une liane devant ses yeux et reprit la descente.

Contre toute attente, les derniers mètres ne posèrent pas de problème.

Arrivé en bas son premier réflexe fut de lever les yeux vers la corniche. Bon sang, d'en bas la hauteur paraissait encore plus impressionnante. Il se pencha ensuite vers son compagnon d'infortune.

« Moi Tarzan et toi Jane, hein. Jane, oui je vais t'appeler comme ça, Jane. Je me demande si Elisabeth m'autoriserait à te garder. » Il lui caressa la tête, puis commença sa marche vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de 200 mètres lorsque son nez fut assailli par une terrible odeur. Il continua et ce qu'il découvrit le rendit positivement malade. Après avoir vomi et s'être muni d'un mouchoir, il s'approcha de la source de l'odeur.

Près de la berge se trouvaient trois cadavres. Une version visiblement adulte de Jane et deux petits. Son mouchoir sur le nez Rodney s'approcha un peu. Il n'était pas un spécialiste des morts par balles mais il semblait clair que ces animaux avaient été criblés de balles. Rodney ne voyait pas comment les arboldiens auraient pu venir jusque là. L'adulte avait du être abattu en plein vol entraînant ces petits avec lui vers la mort.

Il plongea la main dans sa veste et caressa les petites ailes duveteuses. Jane était un _bébé_. Une fois adulte, et s'il en croyait la cadavre devant lui, elle ferait au moins deux mètres de haut !

« Hum, je doute qu'Elisabeth soit d'accord pour que je te garde. Ou alors, il faudra que je te trouve une cachette quelque part sur Atlantis. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque. » Il sourit. « Oui quelque par pas trop loin de l'infirmerie. Tu pourrais te balader et ma foi, si par inadvertance Carson t'apercevait … » Le bon docteur aurait certainement une attaque. Vengeance plus efficace qu'une leçon de jumper !

Il reprit sa route, laissant lui derrière sa macabre découverte.

**oOo**

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une petite clairière. Pregeld indiqua un arbre du doigt à Sheppard. Du sang se trouvait répandu sur au moins un mètre de diamètre. Sheppard s'agenouilla un moment et examina le site du soi disant carnage.

Il doutait que quoi que ce soit ait eu lieu à cet endroit. L'herbe n'était même pas foulée autour de l'arbre. S'il y avait eu lutte cela aurait du être le cas. Et le sang était parfaitement circonscrit. Si Le Gréar avait – comme l'affirmait Lirdi Tewlen – emmené McKay avec lui, il y aurait du y avoir des traces de sang un peu partout autour du site. C'était une bien maladroite mise en scène. Il se leva et rejoignit son équipe, soulagé.

McKay devait être en vie.

« Lirdi Crean merci de nous avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, mes compagnons et moi-même aimerions nous recueillir quelques instants, en mémoire de notre ami disparu. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Teyla l'interrogea. « Alors qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un animal, Gréar ou autre, soit à l'origine de cette flaque. Ils nous jouent la comédie. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais le plus important c'est de retrouver McKay et pour ça, nous avons besoin de retourner au jumper. »

Ils retournèrent auprès des trois arboldiens. « Nous vous remercions une fois encore de nous avoir permis de venir jusqu'ici. Nous devons rentrer et faire notre rapport à notre leader. »

A cette annonce Lirdi Crean avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Tout allait pour le mieux. Lirdi Tewlen serait content.

Le chemin du retour ne leur pris pas plus d'une heure. Ils repassèrent par Bleunwen pour présenter leur respect à Lirdi Tewlen.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à votre compagnon. J'espère que cet accident n'entachera pas nos futures relations ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Peut-être souhaitez vous emmené avec vous une partie de ce que vous souhaitez nous acheter, en signe de notre » Il chercha un moment ces mots « pardon, pour ce qui est arrivé au docteur McKay. »

Sheppard voulait en finir au plus vite et retournez au jumper. « Oui, si vous voulez, pas de problème, mais vite alors ! »

« Bien, je vais faire préparer votre commande. Et pour le traité ? » Il agitait un petit cahier noir et rouge. Sheppard lui pris des mains.

« Tewlen, je vous assure que mon leader sera ravi de signer avec vous, maintenant si nous pouvions un peu activer les choses, huhu ? »

Lirdi Tewlen était un homme heureux. Cela avait fonctionné. Il avait eu des doutes. Ces gens semblaient de redoutables guerriers, mais souvent les guerriers manquent en clairvoyance ce qu'ils ont en force.

Devait-il rappeler les hommes qu'ils avaient envoyés à la recherche du docteur McKay ?

Il en était à ce point de ces pensées lorsque justement ces hommes entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la batisse ; Il les rejoignit. Ils étaient revenus les mains vides.

« Et bien ? Où est le corps ? »

« Lirdi, nous sommes désolés, nous nous sommes rendus à l'endroit indiqué par Lirdi Crean et nous avons cherché, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il y a des traces de sang sur une partie de la descente, ainsi que sur une petite corniche et nous avons trouvé ceci près de la berge. » Il tendit un chiffon blanc à Tewlen.

Ce dernier était livide. McKay était vivant. Si jamais il parvenait à rejoindre le portail, tous ces efforts seraient anéantis !

« Pregeld ! »

« Oui, Lirdi. » L'homme à la balafre s'approcha de Tewlen.

Tewlen lui tendit le mouchoir de McKay.

« Retrouvez moi ce terrien et débarrassez vous en. »

**TBC**

(14) Ca c'est le nom que j'ai donné au chat de McKay dans Mensonges. (Voir la note de bas de page n° 11 de ladite histoire).

(15) 38 minutes/Thity-eight minutes.

(16) C'est aussi le choix de certains toxicomanes (mais il y a aussi l'œil !).

(17) C'est Rodney qui parle, pas moi !

(18) Téli ma fille je te fais monter en grade, t'es contente : Sandra est médecin et Célia infirmière.

(19) Ménarians : nom du peuple qui accueille les atlantes lors de la tempête et qui les trahissent.

(20) Episode Underground/Apparences.

(21) Soyons clair, je ne m'y connais pas davantage en alpinisme qu'en randonnée !


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

**Note 1 : **Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews !

**Note 2 : **Téli, je t'ai donné un rôle un peu plus consistant cette fois (bon boulot ma fille !). J'espère que TU t'aimeras !

**Note 3 : **J'aime autant vous prévenir, pour le moment, c'est de loin ce que j'ai écrit de plus violent, tant en langage qu'en actes. Si la violence, de quelque origine quelle soit, vous retourne l'estomac, alors ne lisez pas plus loin !

**oOo**

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Rodney s'arrêta pour la quatrième fois en moins de 30 minutes. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait tout d'abord mis ça sur le compte du fort taux d'humidité qui régnait dans le marais. Mais maintenant, il avait des doutes. Sa respiration était un peu hachée et s'il prenait une large inspiration, il pouvait « sentir » quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine. C'était plus une sensation qu'une véritable douleur. Une sensation de _raclement_. Oui, c'était ça. Comme deux feuilles de papier que l'on frotterait l'une contre l'autre. Et cela n'avait certainement rien de naturel. Il s'épongea le front avec sa manche et s'assit sur un rocher.

Okay, il avait du se froisser une côte dans la chute. Une côte froissée. Ou fracturée, ou cassée. De toute manière cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa situation n'est-ce pas ? Il était complètement perdu, en pleine nature, sans arme et sans moyen de communication. Hum, disons que cela _n'arrangeait_ _pas_ sa situation. Il allait se lever lorsque Jane passa la tête hors de son gilet.

Rodney tendit la main vers la petite créature. Jane l'encouragea à la caresser, donnant de petits coups de tête à la main tendue. Rodney sourit. C'était étrange comme la simple présence de cet animal qui était sans doute dangereux – en tous les cas sa taille adulte n'en faisait guère le type « gentil toutou de compagnie » – l'apaisait. C'était pareil avec Salieri. Son chat lui apportait un équilibre qu'il ne parvenait jamais tout à fait à atteindre avec ses semblables (22).

Un nuage obscurcit soudain le ciel. Il leva la tête. Le feuillage était moins dense autour de la berge et Rodney pouvait apercevoir le soleil. Il fallait qu'il reparte, il ne restait visiblement pas beaucoup de temps avant que la nuit tombe et il voulait avoir avancé le plus possible.

Il se releva, mais soudain Jane bondit hors de sa cachette pour disparaître derrière un talus. Le recul déséquilibra Rodney qui tomba en arrière avec un petit cri. Il se mit à genoux tant bien que mal en se tenant les côtes. Il jura entre ses dents, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Un petit coup de patte lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Jane se tenait sur le rocher d'où elle l'avait _délogé_ quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui décocha un autre petit coup de patte sur la joue puis sauta à terre. D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Rodney prit appui sur le rocher et parvint – après plusieurs contorsions et de nombreuses invectives – à se relever complètement.

Le spectacle aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Jane se tenait là, toute fière, une espèce de rongeur dans la gueule. La bête était presque aussi grosse qu'elle. Elle déposa son gibier devant lui en poussant des petits miaulements de satisfaction.

« Oh, je vois que … tu as pensé à notre repas de ce … soir, hein ? » Il fallait presque qu'il reprenne son souffle entre chaque mot. Il regarda une fois de plus le soleil et prit une décision. Il allait s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il lui faudrait un bon moment pour s'installer et mieux valait être prêt avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire. De toute manière, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment bien pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de plus.

Ses pensées revinrent vers son équipe.

Il espérait qu'ils allaient tous bien. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute.

**oOo**

Dans la semi obscurité du marais, une paire d'yeux fixait les deux compagnons, épiant les moindres gestes de l'homme qui se tenait là.

Bientôt, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

Bientôt, _ils_ seraient vengés.

**oOo**

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps aux arboldiens pour charger leur marchandise dans le jumper mais Sheppard n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de pouvoir décoller. Il avait eu un mal fou à se débarrasser de Tewlen. Lorsque le dernier sac fut enfin chargé, il mit immédiatement le jumper en route, laissant tout juste le temps aux deux arboldiens de descendre.

« Alors quelle est la suite du programme, Major ? »

La doctoresse, Sandra, se tenait à ses côtés, à la place qu'occupait habituellement McKay.

« Localiser McKay et le récupérer. » Il manoeuvra le Jumper en douceur, puis prit de la hauteur et s'éloigna de Bleunwen.

« Oh. Et comment comptez vous le _localiser_ ? »

« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question. »

Sandra et le Major se tournèrent vers le Lieutenant Ford.

« Lieutenant, quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager ? » Sheppard l'invita de la main à prendre la parole.

« Dunney a surpris une petite conversation très intéressante lorsqu'il était en train de donner un coup de mains aux arboldiens pour charger leur blé. »

Sheppard se tourna vers Dunney, l'air interrogateur. « Dunney … »

« Heu, oui Monsieur. Un des hommes qui nous a accompagnés sur le lieu de la soi disante tuerie se trouvait là avec deux autres types. Ils parlaient de « le retrouver et de lui faire la peau », enfin quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je crois, heu, je suppose qu'il pourrait s'agir du Docteur McKay, Monsieur. »

« Et c'est maintenant que vous nous en parlez ! »

« Je … Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de ce … Grémar, j'veux dire de cette bête, ou d'autre chose, mais maintenant que j'y repense … » Il s'était mis à bredouiller ce qui ne cadrait pas tout à fait avec sa stature. Dunney devait bien faire plus d'1,80 mètres.

Sheppard poussa un petit soupir. « Okay, Okay, l'important c'est que maintenant nous avons une piste. » Il abaissa le bouclier qui permettait au jumper de se rendre invisible et revint vers Bleunwen.

Il fit deux fois le tour de la petite ville avant de les apercevoir enfin.

Une petite colonne de cinq hommes.

Pregeld, le balafré comme l'avait surnommé Sheppard, se trouvait en tête du cortège. Ils chevauchaient ce qui ressemblait à des chevaux. Si on n'était pas trop regardant bien sûr.

« Okay, nous allons les suivre et voir où ils nous mènent. »

« En _espérant_ qu'il s'agisse du docteur McKay. » La doctoresse avait fini sa pensée. Il la regarda un moment avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur les cinq cavaliers.

Et en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**oOo**

Pregeld était particulièrement satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Il allait avoir sa revanche.

Cette petite ordure l'avait défiguré. Il avait osé lever la main sur _lui_. Et rien que pour ça, il méritait de mourir. Lentement de préférence. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le remplissait de rage.

La marque aurait du être une preuve de bravoure ou de force mais il devrait la porter comme une marque de honte, une marque de faiblesse.

Il était un guerrier. Un des meilleurs. Mais ils savaient tous comment il avait eu cette balafre. Un coup de branche. Un coup de branche asséné par un … un moins que rien, une larve rampante, qui ne méritait même par le nom d'homme. Et encore moins celle de guerrier. Les autres étaient différents. Même la femme. Mais pas ce docteur McKay. A peine arrivé, il avait commencé à se plaindre : de la chaleur, de la lumière, de tout. Les toisant comme s'il était un être supérieur. Il poussa un petit ricanement à cette pensée.

Et il avait refusé de se joindre au banquet offert en leur honneur par le Lirdi lui-même ! Qui croyait-il être pour se permettre un tel affront ?

Pregeld sourit.

Oui, il allait prendre un immense plaisir à voir le docteur McKay ramper devant lui avant de l'achever.

**oOo**

Rodney regarda autour de lui.

Les berges étaient longées d'épais talus. Des arbres poussaient sur les parois mêmes de la ravine. Il pourrait essayer de se faire une sorte de cabane improvisée en utilisant leurs branches recourbées ainsi que la mousse et les feuilles des talus. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Les joies de la vie en plein air n'avaient jamais été son truc. Même lorsqu'il était gamin. Si Sheppard était avec lui, ils auraient certainement déjà monté un abri « deux étoiles ». Mais le Major n'était pas là.

Il était _seul_ avec Jane.

La curieuse créature jouait avec sa prise, comme un chat. Elle la mordillait, puis s'éloignait rapidement pour lui ressauter dessus, s'acharnant sur son cou. Rodney eu un frisson. Le spectacle était un peu _hard_. En temps normal, il aurait estimé qu'il s'agissait d'une des lois inéluctables de « Dame nature » et aurait laissé faire, mais là c'était un peu trop pour une même journée.

Il avait vu assez de sang aujourd'hui, à commencer par le sien.

« Allez Jane, ça suffit. » Sa voix était sèche et autoritaire. « Achève le et mange le, ou bien enterre le, ou bien … ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait arrête de jouer avec, juste sous mon nez, d'accord. »

Jane arrêta immédiatement au son de sa voix. Ses oreilles rabattues contre sa tête, elle s'aplatit par terre. Rodney ne savait pas si elle avait eu peur de lui ou si elle avait pris son ton pour une invitation à jouer à deux avec la pauvre bête à moitié assommée, mais toujours en vie. Il poussa un soupir et laissa Jane, retournant à la construction de sa hutte.

Oui, bon, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une hutte. En fait, ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

Avec sa main valide, il avait étalé des feuilles et de la mousse du mieux qu'il pouvait, par terre sous un des arbres dont les branches touchaient presque par terre. Par-dessus, il avait rajouter les feuilles les plus larges qu'il avait pu trouver, en les arrangeant comme un toit de chaume. Il avait déplié la couverture iso thermique de survie (23) sur le sol.

Ces activités de boy-scout l'avaient laissé en sueur. Il se leva pour remplir sa gourde. Il purifia l'eau avec une des pilules magiques du docteur Beckett (24) et but un peu. Ila avala deux antidouleurs et s'installa sous sa petite hutte. Il sortit de sa veste une barre énergétique et commença à la grignoter.

Il trouvait cet endroit effrayant.

On pouvait entendre une multitude de bruits : des feuilles qui craquaient sans cesse sous l'effet de l'humidité et de la chaleur, des animaux qui … Rodney s'arrêta brutalement de manger. Les bruits …. ces petits bruits qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur cette corniche avaient tout bonnement disparu.

Il se leva et inspecta les environs. Il sortit son détecteur de vie de sa veste mais il n'en tira rien de très concluant : des centaines de points apparaissaient sur l'écran, ce qui n'avait rien de très surprenant dans ce type d'environnement.

On aurait presque dit que les arbres eux-mêmes avaient cessé de bouger. Il sursauta lorsque quelque chose frôla sa cheville.

Jane se frottait à lui en ronronnant.

Rodney essaya de se rassurer en prenant la petite créature dans ses bras. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et retourna dans sa hutte improvisée.

Il avait peur.

Il serra Jane contre lui un moment et la caressa. Ce geste le calma un peu.

C'est drôle depuis sa malencontreuse aventure avec Lirdi Crean et ses amis, Rodney n'avait pas vraiment eu le _temps_ d'avoir peur, même lorsqu'il leur avait échappés. Son esprit à ce moment avait été entièrement tourné vers une seule pensée : ficher le camp le plus loin et le plus vite possible ! Mais là, il sentait la peur revenir.

Il finit par s'allonger et Jane, après avoir cherché « son coin » pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, finit par s'installer contre son épaule, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait beaucoup, ce que semblait déplorer l'animal qui tentait de se faire un petit coussin bien douillet. Rodney se demanda un moment ce qu'il était advenu de la pauvre bestiole qu'elle avait attrapée. Elle devait avoir fini par la dévorer car elle s'endormi presque immédiatement, comme le ferait n'importe quel chat après un bon repas.

Rodney quant à lui, mis un bon moment à s'endormir épiant le moindre bruit à l'extérieur. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, ses rêves peuplés d'animaux fantastiques et monstrueux.

**oOo**

Il avait voulu le déchiqueter, réduire à néant son existence et se repaître de sa terreur lorsqu'il lui aurait ouvert le ventre. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Sa rage avait fait place au doute.

Il avait observé. Et ce qu'il avait vu, avait semé le trouble en lui.

Qu'avait celui-ci de différent ? Pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme les autres ? Ses semblables ne savaient faire qu'une chose : détruire. Pas celui-ci.

Il allait attendre encore un peu.

Il voulait comprendre.

**oOo**

La « poursuite » s'avérait un peu pénible.

En fait, ce qui était pénible, c'était peut-être justement que cela ne ressemblait guère à une _poursuite_. Sheppard soupira pour ce qui semblait bien être la unième fois. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Il lui fallait de l'action. Et suivre une troupe de cavaliers d'un jumper était loin de ressembler à de l'action.

« Major ! »

Il s'était à moitié assoupi. « Oui, quoi ? »

« Ils se sont arrêtés. » Ils se trouvaient à la verticale de ce qui semblait être un vaste marais. Les cinq hommes avaient commencé à installer leur campement.

« Okay. Stackhouse, Dunney vous restez aux commandes. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Dunney n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir rester dans le jumper, merci Ô gène ancien ! Le Major le regardait un peu de travers pour avoir omis de lui parler plus tôt de cette foutue conversation. Il s'installa aux commandes.

« Bon, allons-y. » Le Major fit signe à Ford et à Teyla. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que le docteur s'apprêtait à le suivre.

« Heu, sauf votre respect docteur mais je crois que … ».

Elle le coupa immédiatement. « Major, vous nous avez amené ici, Célia et moi, parce que vous pensiez que le docteur McKay pouvait être blessé, non ? »

« Oui, mais …. » Elle l'interrompit à nouveau « Y a t'il un élément nouveau qui vous laisse penser que ce n'est plus le cas ? Que le docteur McKay n'aurait pas besoin de mes services ? »

« Non, non, cependant je … »

« Bien. Célia vous restez ici et vous vous préparez pour une intervention d'urgence, on ne sait jamais. Major, nous y allons ? »

Sheppard la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

Wow. Cette fille avait du cran. Un peu comme Beckett. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour en sauver une autre. Il la laissa passer.

« Dunney, posez vous le plus près possible de leur campement. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Restez en contact radio. Nous vous contacterons, disons, toutes les deux heures. »

« Bien Monsieur, et Monsieur … »

« Oui, Dunney. »

« Heu, bonne chance, Monsieur. » Le jeune homme offrit un sourire timide à son officier supérieur.

« Hey, pas de problème, gardez la boutique et remettez l'écran dès que nous serons sortis. »

Ils se glissèrent dehors et prirent le chemin du petit campement arboldien.

« Alors, Lieutenant qu'en pensez vous ? » Sheppard et Ford examinaient avec attention le campement. Le jeune homme abaissa ses jumelles.

Il fit une grimace. « Ils sont cinq et ils sont armés. »

« Hey, mais nous sommes trois et plus intelligents ! »

« Quatre Major. Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis une assez bonne tireuse si vous voulez savoir. » Sandra lui jeta un regard noir.

« Heu, oui, donc nous sommes _quatre_, et nous avons aussi l'effet de surprise pour nous. »

Avant que Ford n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Sheppard lui fit signe de garder le silence. Trois hommes venaient de sortir de la petite tente dressée au centre du campement. Le balafré à leur tête, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du marais.

« Okay, nous allons les suivre, à distance. » Les quatre atlantes se faufilèrent entre les arbres, rattrapant les trois hommes juste avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans le marais.

Ils les suivaient en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le Major avait bien essayé d'utiliser le détecteur de vie pour leur faciliter la tâche mais il y avait trop d'animaux dans ce marais et le détecteur ne faisait pas le tri entre humains et non humains.

Il avait voulu une poursuite il était servi ! Seulement la tâche se révélait bien plus difficile qu'une poursuite de voitures. Ils avaient failli les perdre plusieurs fois déjà.

John espérait qu'ils les mèneraient à McKay, mais ce qu'il souhaitait surtout c'était pouvoir atteindre ce dernier _avant_ eux.

Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si ces gens le trouvaient en premier.

**oOo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et se courba immédiatement en deux de douleur.

Bon sang ! C'était fini. Il ne dormirait plus si à chaque fois qu'il prenait un peu de repos, il se réveillait en ayant encore plus mal qu'avant de se coucher. Il consulta sa montre : cinq heures de repos ! Super. Il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir maintenant.

Il décida de se lever. Il finit pas y parvenir en s'aidant du tronc d'arbre contre lequel était construit son abri de fortune, et sortit pour se rendre sur la berge.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et maladroits. Arrivé devant le petit torrent, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et, se servant de sa main comme d'une coupe, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

C'est en relevant la tête qu'il l'aperçu, de l'autre côté de la rive.

Il devait bien faire 2 mètres de haut. Sa gueule entrouverte en un grognement, laissait apparaître des dents pointues et blanches. Rodney était paralysé. Incapable de bouger ou de penser, comme hypnotisé par la vision de cet animal extraordinaire, tout droit sorti de quelque contes pour enfant. Le genre de conte qu'on leur raconte pour leur faire peur. Très peur.

La lune était pleine et sa lumière donnait une atmosphère quasi irréelle à la scène. Les dents de la bête luisaient comme du métal. Froid et tranchant. Ses yeux jaune-orange étaient fixés sur lui.

Il était si concentré sur l'animal qu'il n'entendit pas les trois hommes arriver sur la berge.

Quand il se retourna enfin, il était trop tard.

**oOo**

Ils les avaient perdu !

Sheppard courrait, suivi de près par ces trois compagnons.

Il leur avait fallu ralentir un peu sur une partie du parcours de peur d'être découverts et lorsqu'ils avaient repris la poursuite, ils les avaient perdu !

Ils avaient essayé de se repérer aux bruits, mais cela ne servait à rien. Cet endroit semblait absorber les sons.

« Major ! Major, attendez une minute. » Sandra était à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait plus guère l'habitude de courir.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps docteur, je vous avait dit de rester dans le jumper. »

« J'ai … J'ai une idée ! » Le Major finit par s'arrêter de courir et la regarda.

« Une idée ? »

« Oui, une idée, Major. Aidez moi à grimper dans cet arbre. »

Il l'examina comme si il s'adressait à une folle. Elle secoua la tête. « Major, d'en haut je pourrais peut-être apercevoir quelque chose. Je fais de l'escalade donc cette petite grimpette, ne devrait pas me poser de problème. Aidez moi juste à atteindre les premières branches et donnez moi une de vos jumelles. »

Ils l'aidèrent à grimper et la virent rapidement disparaître à travers les feuillages. Sheppard devait avouer qu'il était impressionné.

« Alors ! »

« Patience, Major, patience. Une vertu sur laquelle vous devriez travailler. » La voix était étouffée. Derrière lui, il entendit clairement Teyla et Ford pouffer.

Sandra se glissa le plus haut possible. La lumière de la pleine lune qui avait bien failli les trahir un peu plus tôt, se révéla une alliée précieuse. Sans elle, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais vu l'éclat des armes des trois hommes. Oui, maintenant elle les voyait parfaitement en contrebas, longeant un cours d'eau. Elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle pu.

« Ca y est ! Ils sont plus bas près d'une espèce de petite rivière, vers l'est. »

Ford sortit sa boussole, il la consulta rapidement puis indiqua une direction de la main. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

Cette fois, ils ne les lâcheraient pas.

**oOo**

Le coup le pris par surprise et l'envoya tête la première dans l'eau, deux paires de mains le saisirent brutalement par les bras et le tirèrent du torrent. Revenu sur la terre ferme, il fut jeté à terre sans ménagement. Il se remit péniblement sur ses genoux. Il cligna des yeux et leva la tête.

Pregeld.

L'homme le regardait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Le sourire étira un moment sa longue balafre, lui donnant un aspect repoussant.

« Docteur McKay. _Enfin_. »

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

L'homme le gifla violemment, le renvoyant par terre. L'arboldien était furieux. Il se mit à lui donner de violents coups de pieds, visant son dos et son abdomen. Rodney essaya de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, en se roulant en boule, mais les coups étaient vicieux et rapides, et il se trouva bientôt incapable de les bloquer.

Pregeld haletait comme un athlète qui se serait défoulé en salle de gym. Il arrêta de frapper l'homme qui se trouvait à terre devant lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il lui souleva la tête et susurra à son oreille.

« Alors, Docteur McKay, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ! »

Rodney savait que cet homme allait le tuer. Il aurait aimé avoir une répartie bien sentie. Qu'aurait fait le Major Sheppard dans une telle situation ?

Il regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et lui cracha au visage.

Pregeld poussa un juron de colère et relâcha Rodney. L'arboldien s'essuya puis saisi le scientifique par sa veste et le remit sur ses pieds. Rodney ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Cette fois, il était sûr que ces côtes étaient cassées. La douleur était insupportable et il cru défaillir.

Pregeld l'entraîna une nouvelle fois vers la berge et le balança dans l'eau. Rodney tenta de lui échapper mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Il resta là, immergé jusqu'à la taille, tenant à peine debout. L'arboldien souriait. Rodney regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour repousser le soldat. Soudain, Pregeld se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du cou du terrien. Rodney essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais ses mains ne parvenaient pas à trouver de prise sur l'homme. Il le frappa et le pinça mais rien n'y fit. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il devait garder la bouche fermée. Il savait que c'était sa seule chance, mais l'air commençait à lui manquer.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, déformé par l'eau, fut un cri inhumain et ce qui ressemblait à des coups de feu.

**oOo**

Ils courraient sans se soucier d'être découverts.

Ils couraient depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le cri. Le cri de douleur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à McKay.

Ils courraient plus vitre encore depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les coups de feu.

**oOo**

Rodney refit surface comme par miracle.

Il avait du mal à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il parvint cependant à sortir du torrent, et se laissa tomber sur la berge. Il recracha toute l'eau qu'il pouvait. Ainsi que du sang. Chaque quinte de toux menaçait de lui faire perdre conscience. Il s'allongea sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Une petite langue râpeuse lui fit les rouvrir.

« Hey, toi…. Alors … tu m'a…vais abandonner, hein. » Il n'avait même pas la force de la caresser.

« Mais pas moi. »

Rodney se retourna sur le dos. Pregeld se tenait devant lui.

L'homme était couvert de sang et son bras gauche pendait, immobile, le long de son corps. Rodney se mit à reculer, assis par terre, utilisant ses talons et sa main valide pour bouger. Pregeld avançait lentement vers lui. Il se retrouva bientôt à nouveau dans l'eau. Il tendit la main en avant. L'arboldien lui asséna un violent coup de crosse. Rodney hurla en se tenant le poignet.

Cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Il ferma les yeux attendant l'inévitable. Mais au lieu de le tuer Pregeld se mis à hurler. Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Jane s'était jetée sur l'homme, attaquant ses yeux avec ses griffes. Rodney ne l'avait encore jamais vu voler.

Seulement Pregeld n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il finit par frapper violemment la petite créature ailée avec son arme, l'envoyant à terre.

« JANE ! » Rodney avait les yeux fixés sur les petites ailes. Elles étaient déployées mais ne bougeaient plus. Il leva la tête vers l'arboldien qui avançait vers lui.

L'homme arma son fusil et le porta sur la tempe du terrien. Rodney vit ses doigts appuyer sur la gâchette (25) mais il ne se passa rien.

Les yeux de l'arboldien étaient remplis de terreur. Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers ce qui semblait avoir capté son regard.

La bête était là.

**oOo**

Oui, celui-ci était différent. Il en avait la preuve maintenant.

Mais tous les autres allaient périr.

**oOo**

« Major ! »

Au cri de Ford, Sandra se précipita vers le corps qui se trouvait par terre.

« Il est mort. On dirait qu'il a été … éviscéré. »

Sheppard allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers son origine.

Ce qu'ils découvvirent, les stoppa net.

Un Gréar se tenait au-dessus d'un corps. Du moins cela avait du en être un, avant. Sheppard reconnu la balafre. Il eu du mal à se retenir de vomir son dernier repas. Il aperçu un autre corps partiellement immergé. Le tee-shirt bleu laissait peu de doute sur son identité.

La bête se tourna vers eux puis se désintéressa de leur sort. Elle semblait renifler quelque chose par terre.

« Okay, pas de geste brusque, d'accord. Nous allons essayer de rejoindre McKay. »

Ils le suivirent, leur arme à la main.

Sheppard ne quittait pas la bête des yeux. Celle-ci était toujours penchée par terre. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, John vit enfin ce que le Gréar trouvait de si intéressant. Une réplique miniature de lui-même se trouvait là, visiblement inconsciente.

Le docteur était arrivé auprès de McKay. Il était semi conscient.

« Docteur McKay, Rodney, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Docteur ? »

Les yeux de Rodney papillonnèrent un instant. « Huhu, qu…oi ? »

Sandra lui sourit gentiment. « Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Ja …Jane … cu'ppp… vs d'lll. »

« Quoi ! Jane ? De qui parle-t il ? » Ford qui se trouvait par terre à ses côtés, haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Sheppard regardait le Gréar. Il donnait de grands coups de langue à son petit comme pour le réveiller, mais ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas.

Rodney fixait le petit corps inerte, il ferma les yeux après avoir murmuré une dernière fois son nom.

Sheppard compris.

Il s'approcha doucement du formidable animal. Celui-ci montra immédiatement les crocs. Impressionnant. « Tout doux, Okay, tout doux. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire. » Il s'agenouilla devant le petit corps et le retourna. Il y avait un peu de sang sur la petite tête. « Doc, venez par ici ! »

Sandra qui était en train d'examiner Rodney s'exclama. « Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Major, nous devons rejoindre le jumper immédiatement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre et … »

« Doc, si nous voulons pouvoir rentrer en un seul morceau, et je parle au sens propre du terme, je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix. Examinez cette chose et faites de votre mieux ! » Il se leva lentement. Le Gréar le fixait avec un regard intense.

Sandra délaissa McKay un moment pour se rapprocher de Jane. « Alors ma petite chérie, c'est toi Jane ? Décidément le docteur McKay se fait des relations féminines des plus étranges. » Elle manipula le petit corps à la recherche de fractures ou de signes d'hémorragie. Rien. Il n'y avait que le coup à la tête. La blessure avait cessé de saigner. Elle désinfecta la plaie du mieux qu'elle pu et entrepris de réveiller la petite créature. Elle cassa une ampoule d'ammoniaque sous son museau.

L'effet fut immédiat. Jane se réveilla avec un grognement. Elle se remit presque aussitôt sur ses pattes. Elle était encore un peu chancelante mais leva la tête et se dirigea, en titubant un peu, vers le Gréar.

« Docteur ! » La panique dans la voix de Ford ramena immédiatement Sandra aux côtés de McKay. Ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleue. Et sa respiration était quasi inexistante.

Elle se tourna vers Sheppard « Nous devons partir d'ici ou sinon il mourra. »

« Dunney ! Rappliquez ici immédiatement ! »

/_Oui, Monsieur, nous arrivons_./

Sheppard et Teyla se tenaient près de McKay.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est cyanotique. Il a été sauvagement battu. Sa peau est distendue au niveau de l'abdomen. Je penche pour un hémothorax. Major, nous ne pouvons plus attendre ! »

A ce moment là la radio du Major se fit entendre.

/ Major, nous vous avons localisé mais nous ne pouvons pas nous poser, le col de la ravine est trop étroit /

Sheppard leva les yeux. Il aperçu le jumper coincé entre les parois de la ravine.

McKay allait mourir ici. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Il leur faudrait un miracle.

**oOo**

Il regarda les Hommes qui se trouvaient là.

Il leur avait laissé la vie sauve. Ils avaient sauvé la sienne n'est-ce pas : sa VIE était là, entre ses pattes, cherchant à grimper sur son dos.

Il regarda l'Homme qui était à terre et se décida.

Cette Homme allait vivre.

**oOo**

Et le miracle se produisit.

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

« Bon sang Rodney ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ! Du R-E-P-O-S ! Vous avez besoin de repos ce qui implique pas d'ordinateur portable, pas de meetings improvisés dans _MON_ infirmerie et pas de rédaction de rapports dans mon dos ! »

Oups, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour une visite.

Le docteur Becket ne semblait pas d'humeur. Sheppard hésita un moment. Il avait réussi par deux fois à éviter son examen médical post mission et il savait que dans cet état Carson pouvait être très, très dangereux. Surtout avec des seringues. Il frissonna et allait s'en retourner sans faire de bruit. Il repasserait plus tard quand l'orage serait passé.

Trop tard.

« Ha, Major, je suis heureux de vous voir. Pourriez vous expliquez à cette … tête de mule ce que l'on entend par « repos » ! » Carson avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rodney quant à lui avait tout du gamin qui boude.

« Heu, peut-être que je devrais repasser plus tard. »

« Non ! » Un seul mot, deux voix. Carson et Rodney avaient tous les deux l'air gêné maintenant.

« Okay, vous pouvez rester un petit moment. J'ai bien dit un _petit_ moment. » Il laissa les deux hommes seuls.

Rodney était encore pâle et des cernes noires encadraient ses yeux. Il avait encore une canule d'oxygène dans les narines et il paraissait fatigué.

« Alors, comment va, hum ? »

« Cela irait mieux si je pouvait retourner dans mes quartiers. Je pourrais aussi m'y reposer, franchement c'est ridicule. »

« Heu, vous voulez dire, les quartiers qui donnent sur _votre_ laboratoire ? »

Rodney lui jeta un regard noir. « Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! »

« Ecoutez, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire. Vous n'êtes pas à quelques jours près, hein. Profitez de l'endroit et de ses plaisirs. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

« Les plaisirs de … Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

« Des infirmières pardi ! »

« Toutes des _vampires_. Ce qu'elles souhaitent, c'est me drainer de tout mon sang. » Il indiquait l'intérieur de ses coudes qui effectivement arborait de nombreuses traces de piqûres.

Il y avait aussi toutes les autres traces.

Essentiellement des bleus et des écorchures. Ses deux poignets étaient plâtrés. Fracturés. Pregeld avait de la chance d'être mort. Lirdi Tewlen serait jugé pour ses crimes. Du moins c'était ce que leur avait promis les dignitaires d'Arbold. Elisabeth ne savait pas encore s'ils feraient affaire avec eux.

Et dire que tout ça était arrivé à cause de quelques sacs de blé !

Il reporta son esprit sur McKay.

Il y avait aussi les marques qui se trouvaient sous sa blouse.

Des marques laissées par des bottes sur son dos et son bas ventre. Les marques de l'intervention d'urgence qu'avaient pratiquée Sandra et Célia, aidées de Ford, dans le Jumper. Ils avaient du écarter ses côtes pour y glisser un tube, de manière à permettre au sang de s'écouler. John se rappelait du bruit des forceps écartant les côtes.

Et puis des marques de griffes sur son abdomen. Les marques laissées par le Gréar qui avait saisi le scientifique dans ses formidable griffes pour le déposer au sommet de la ravine avant de venir récupérer Sandra, puis chacun des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me fixez comme ça ! »

Sheppard n'y tint plus. Il fallait qu'il pose cette question.

« Jane. »

« Oui, et alors, quoi Jane ? »

« Rodney, avez-vous seulement pensé à vérifier si c'était une fille ou un garçon ? »

**Miaou !**

(22) Je trouve assez cohérent que McKay se sente plus à l'aise avec son chat qu'avec les gens, pas vous ?

(23) Faites dans un matériau ultra léger (du polyester métallisé, très résistant et imperméable). Quand la surface dorée est à l'extérieur, elles protégent du froid (elles ont en effet comme particularité de retenir près de 90 pour cent de la chaleur produite par la personne qui s'y roule). Quand la surface dorée est à l'intérieur, elles protégent de la chaleur (du soleil par exemple). Ces couvertures sont notamment utilisées par les services d'intervention d'urgence (Pompiers, SAMU, etc.).

(24) Généralement du chlore ou un autre biocide qui tue les micro-organismes non désirés dans l'eau. C'est à peu près efficace, sauf qu'après l'eau à un goût franchement beurk et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en abuser !

(25) Heu, j'ignore si les armes génii ont une gâchette (désolée pour les puristes).


End file.
